


twā

by peacefrog



Series: highlands [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasy, Forest King Hannibal, Forests, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Will woke in his own bed in Wolf Trap. He sighed and stretched his arms high above his head, recalling his dream. Walking in the cold stone of Hannibal’s forest hut, stretching out on his bed of grass and leaves and moss. Serving him there until his back ached and Hannibal had come twice more, thrusting into Will’s mouth.





	twā

Will woke in his own bed in Wolf Trap. He sighed and stretched his arms high above his head, recalling his dream. Walking in the cold stone of Hannibal’s forest hut, stretching out on his bed of grass and leaves and moss. Serving him there until his back ached and Hannibal had come twice more, thrusting into Will’s mouth.

Tossing back the covers, Will swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gazed down at his knees, shocked to see them covered in mud. His feet, too, were covered in filth, and his boxers were streaked with grass stains and dried come.

Will’s heart lept from his chest to his throat. Impossible, the marks of his beautiful dream there in the flesh, all over him. He got to his feet and, in a daze, let the dogs out to run around the yard. He stood on the porch watching them, wondering if it were too early to call Hannibal.

He called the dogs in and fed them breakfast and sat on the edge of the bed with his phone in hand. Finally, when he could wait no more, he tapped the phone screen until it dialed Hannibal, and stared down at the mud between his toes as it rang.

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal’s voice sent sparks shooting through Will’s blood. The last time he’d heard that voice it was groaning out his name as he came all over Will’s tongue.

“Can I come over?” was what came out the second Will opened his mouth. “Uh, if you’re not busy…”

“I don’t see patients on the weekends. I’m all yours, if you need me.”

Will shivered, told Hannibal he would be right over, and ended the call. He showered off the mud and dressed and left the house with his hair still damp and dripping onto the collar of his shirt.

—

Hannibal stood at the stove, making breakfast, while Will tucked himself into the corner armchair.

“While I am enjoying your company,” Hannibal said, “I can’t help but be curious as to why you’re here. Your silence is concerning.”

Will laughed, wrapping his fingers tighter around his coffee mug. “Don’t be concerned. I just… had a dream. Or… not a dream. I don’t know exactly what happened to me last night.”

“Sleepwalking again?”

“No. I don’t think so. Maybe… I woke up with mud on my feet, but my doors and windows were all locked. I don’t feel like I had been walking. I feel like I…”

Hannibal turned off the burner and began plating scrambled eggs, though he was more focused on Will than his task. “What do you feel like you were doing?”

“I had a dream. I think it was a dream. Maybe I can’t tell the difference anymore.” Will sipped his coffee and recalled the taste of Hannibal on his tongue. “I was in a forest. It felt… unreal. Surreal. Yet… so real.”

“Come,” Hannibal said, balancing two plates on his hands. “You can tell me more while we eat.”

They sat at Hannibal’s dining table and Will pushed his eggs around the plate with his fork. “Do you think it’s possible to be two places at once? Physically, I mean.” Will asked.

“Some would argue that it is. I keep an open mind to all things. Tell me, were you alone in this forest?”

Will shoveled eggs into his mouth and tried to fight the blush creeping along his cheeks. Face burning, he set his fork down. “No. I wasn’t.”

“Do you know who was there with you?”

Will closed his eyes and sighed into his hands. “No.” He forced himself to meet Hannibal’s gaze. “Maybe.”

Hannibal smiled. “And in this forest that may have been a dream with this person who may have been a stranger, what did you do?”

Will fought the urge to crawl beneath the table. “It’s, uh… hard to explain.”

“Alright.” Hannibal took a bite and looked at Will thoughtfully as he chewed. “If this was a dream, that means that you were sleeping. If it was not, you were awake. Do you feel as though you’ve slept at all?”

It was at that moment that Will realized he was, in fact, entirely exhausted. He yawned. “I could probably use a nap,” he said. Will picked at his food while Hannibal eyed him curiously.

“You may use my bed,” Hannibal said, and for a moment the Hannibal of the forest flashed before Will’s eyes, sitting across from him nude and bearded and smiling.

Will blinked once, hard, and it was gone. “I don’t want to be a bother. Thank you, though.”

“It’s no bother, I assure you. I’ll run to the market while you’re sleeping. Is there anything in particular you’d like for lunch?”

“Thank you. And, uh, whatever you want is fine.” Will sighed. He hadn’t been planning on staying past breakfast, but he supposed the dogs would be fine on their own until the afternoon. And the thought of a nap and another meal with Hannibal when he woke settled the rumbling in his bones.

They finished breakfast and Will washed the dishes, despite Hannibal’s insistence that he leave them. After, Hannibal showed Will to his room and offered him a pair of pajamas, which Will refused.

“I’m fine like this. Thank you. You’ve already done enough by letting me take over your morning.”

“You may take over any part of any day that you like,” Hannibal said. “Sleep as long as you need to. I won’t disturb you.”

“Thank you,” Will said. He watched Hannibal walk from the room before sliding beneath the covers, and sleep came in to claim him the moment that he closed his eyes.

—

The damp smell of stone hit Will before he even opened his eyes, and he was unsurprised to feel the soft shift of leaves and moss beneath his back. He sat up, looking around the hut until he spotted Hannibal hunched over a wood stove. The smell of meat cooking overwhelmed him.

“You’re awake,” Hannibal said, poking at the meat with a stick. “Are you hungry? You’ve been sleeping for a very long time.”

“Was I… in this bed the whole time?”

Hannibal smiled. “Where else would you have been?”

Will closed his eyes and choked down the sour burn rising in his throat. “I don’t know,” he said, more to himself than Hannibal.

“Here,” Hannibal said, placing a wooden plate topped with a steaming chunk of meat in Will’s lap. “Eat.”

Will’s stomach clenched at the sight, but he nibbled at the meat anyway, right there in Hannibal’s bed of moss with no clothes on. Hannibal tore at his own meat like a starving beast, all but growling as he chewed.

“So,” Will said, setting his half-eaten chunk of meat on the floor, “what does a forest king do exactly?”

“Whatever he pleases,” Hannibal said, grinning with his teeth. He tossed his empty plate onto the floor and pulled Will into his arms. “Now that my belly is full, I’ve grown hungry for other things.”

Will’s words were swallowed by a gasp as Hannibal latched his nipple, sucking it to a hard nub and grazing it with his teeth. His beard tickled and scratched Will’s chest. He moved to the other and sucked until Will was crying out, his toes curling into the moss.

Hannibal wrapped a strong hand around Will’s cock which had grown impossibly hard, leaking down Hannibal’s fist as he stoked. His mouth continued its torment, moving from one nipple to the other until the room around them began to spin and Will was certain he was going to come.

“Oh, god… fuck. _Hannibal_ ,” Will keened, burying his face in the crook of his own arm. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Hannibal released Will’s nipple from the torture of his mouth. “I’m going to devour you,” he said, pulling his hand from Will’s cock and moving down to kneel between his legs, which Will parted in eager invitation.

Hannibal pushed Will’s knees back to his chest and licked a stripe from Will’s hole to his balls and back again. Slick sounds and moans bounced from the stone walls. Will’s thighs began to tremble as Hannibal licked him open.

“Put your cock in me,” Will moaned, gripping his own thighs and holding himself open for Hannibal’s torturous tongue. “I want it. Please.”

Hannibal stilled and pulled away. He glared up at Will with feral eyes. “You are here to serve me, do you understand? And in this moment, serving me means allowing me to savor you. You will come from this alone.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Will groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the soft bed. 

Pleasure turned to agony. Hannibal lavished Will’s hole with his tongue and with his lips. Will’s cock leaked in earnest against his belly and grew so hard the ache bordered on unbearable.

Through hooded eyes Will saw the hut around him, its dank and dark walls overgrown with vines, a fire roaring in the stove. It twisted and flashed inside his vision, turning to nothing, turning to dust. Hannibal’s bedroom in Baltimore materialized and when he looked down, the Hannibal he had always known—clean shaven, short-haired—looked up at him.  
He gasped at the force of his orgasm, a moan catching silently in his throat. Will came all over his own belly with his eyes squeezed shut, and when he opened them again he was back in the forest, in Hannibal’s hut, Hannibal stroking his own thick cock and milking it to a howling orgasm. His release splashed onto Will’s belly and Hannibal collapsed onto the bed beside him.

“Sleep more now,” Hannibal purred, nuzzling into Will’s neck. “You’ll need your strength for the night.”

—

Will bolted upright in Hannibal’s bed. Around him, Hannibal’s Baltimore bedroom came into focus. Reaching up under his shirt he found a sticky pool of come half-dried on his belly. The force of his own pulse was deafening.

Just as Will was remembering how to breathe again, Hannibal came into the room.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Will said, his entire body burning and alive. “You could say that.”

“And did you return to your forest?”

“It wasn’t just my forest,” Will said, swallowing thickly around the words. “It was ours.”

Hannibal approached and perched on the edge of the bed. “I was there with you?”

“Some version of you. I don’t think that I was dreaming.”

“But you were here the whole time. You couldn’t have gone elsewhere and back in the time that I was gone.”

“I know. Nothing about this makes sense. I only know that it happened.”

Hannibal smiled, his eyes shining with curiosity. “What did you do with this… version of me?”

Will’s eyes fell down to his own hands. “Is it okay if I keep that to myself for now?”

“Of course. You know that I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know,” Will said. “I know. Thank you.” He laughed then, a full-bodied sound that shook his bones. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
